Death's Rapture
by Kyuuka-Kaimei
Summary: Exiled from the land she once ruled, she returns to a home she has never truly known, to find a family that has no idea she exists. On the edge of death, she discovers a new horror. He's alive, and he's out to claim her once more.


Chapter One  
Death's Rapture  
Author : Kyuuka Lynn Kaimei  
Date : April 19, 2003   
Rating : PG-13  
  
  
Welcome to the saga that is Death's Rapture, reader. The story of Akera Mikazuki, the dawn of the new moon. Exiled from the land she once ruled, she returns to a home she has never truly known, to find a family that has no idea she exists. On the edge of death, she discovers everything she'd hoped would never come to be. He's still alive, and he's on his way to claim her once again.   
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dbz or any of the charcters involved. If I did Buu would die! (The evil one anyway...the nice one is sooo cute!) And Trunks would marry me! He is such a bishie! However I do own the storyline and Plot of death's Rapture, as well as the title. I also own Akera Mikazaki, Iraina, Akera's shippers and astranged clothing, and the ship Night Star.   
  
  
Oh yea...I know I talk too much, but I have to explain this. This is an AU story, so the timeline is a bit mixed. This is after the first half of the Buu saga, so Goku has not yet returned. Technically Vegeta shouldn't be there either, but I had to add him in, he's vital to the storyline. Videl is just 4 months pregnant, and Marron is only 4 years of age. Mirai Trunks' dimension has basically collapsed, so Mirai Bulma has died, and he returned to this timeline to live with Bulma, Vegeta, and Chibi-Trunks. Bra has been conceived, but no one besides Bulma is aware of that fact yet. So now that we've cleared that up.. please continue.....  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who read this fic, it makes me extremely happy when someone else enjoys a story I have written. When you have finished please review, and send me ideas, suggestions, even flames if you see fit. I have no objections to improvement, and you'll help me do so.   
-Kyuuka Lynn Kaimei  
Chapter One : Akeru's Arrival  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One more Promise...  
One more fool hardy glance and suspicious watching eye...  
Goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The world is an illusion, and humans are part of that illusion. Humans and thier foolish promises.. ever wonder why they are never kept? Perhaps because promises are part of that grand illusion. I hate promises and I hate humans.   
Maybe...some part of me was human once, but war and death have changed me for the worst. Some part deep inside me still wishes to take the time to caress the soft petals of a rose, or make promises, even keep them. To laugh with unkempt mirth. The other half says I have to keep moving, that I will never be free enogh to do such foolish things. There's also that one corner of my mind feeding me that burning pain, telling me I'll die soon. I welcome death with open arm at this point, for maybe then I can be free.  
Perhaps though, even in death he shall follow me. He has come this far afterall, and in my very soul I fear he'll never leave me. I have felt fear all my life..so long my senses are numb to it. But...this fear... This fear consumes me so I'm suffocating. Maybe I shall never escape the darkness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eyes of a deep golden bronze stared out into space, locked on the small blue planet her ship was approaching. Despite her condition, her eyes sparkled in exitement, nimble fingers flying over various keys on her multicolored keypad. Blood pooled beneath her, permanently staining the mirrored glass tile. She painfully shifted her elbow, stretching almost cat-like with a gasp of suppressed pain. Her shoulder held a deep laceration, right across the blade and deep enough to expose bone. It had ceased constant bleeding hours ago, staunched by clotted blood. Numerous slashes from something that could have been a whip burned into her back sluggishly bleeding, and her purpled bottom lip and cut brow didn't help her appearance. Deep raven hair clung in locks to her sweaty face, lips set in a half-smile of determination.   
"Chikkyuu..." she whispered quietly, pressing an ivory skinned hand to the glass shield. A bloody handprint was left on the ship's glassy window as she pulled back, and with a resigned sigh she sunk into the plush chair before the control panel.   
-Calculating Earth's Trajectory- The almost comforting metallic voice of her computer seemed to echo in her aching mind. It was predominantly female, but soothing in it's tone. She was happy she'd had time to upload her program before she'd left.....home.  
"Thank you Iraina." she said, her voice leaving her throat as she spoke. She was dead tired, and the pian was numbing.   
-You are welcome Akeru, though it was a rushed calculation. My time is limited. I do suggest you rest before our entry. Your wounds are severe.-  
Akeru sighed, but smiled softly. "You know best Iraina." she said softly, with a chuckle, and closing her eyes slowly, she drifted into a restless slumber. At least she knew that she was on her way. In her sleep, she whispered to the empty air of her ship, sounding much like the child she resembled so.  
"Sarabada Love..for always."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan looked sharply up, startling Videl from the sentence she had just started. She knew by now, that when his disposition went from fun-loving to serious so fast something was wrong.  
"What is it?" she asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, her deep blue eyes searching his dark ebony. He shook his head as if to clear it, and looked down at her with a soft smile, voice almost reassuring.  
"A power, almost straight above us. It's powerful enough to do damage, and unfarmiliar, but it seems to be fading." Videl frowned.  
"What are we waiting for then?" she asked, brushing her knees of grass as she stood. A white baby doll tee hugged her chest, and slightly bulging stomach, accompanied by short black jean shorts. "Let's go."  
He nodded with a smile, and they took to the air simultaneously, Gohan keeping pace with the slower Videl purposely. Normally he'd forbid her to go, but something...he wasn't sure exactly what, told him that this encounter would not be one of danger. Unconciously he felt the other Z-fighters start at the new power as well. No doubt they'd be there when he arrived.  
He looked over to Videl quietly, and knew what she was thinking just by the glint in her ocean blue eyes. She hoped beyond all that this generation... thier baby, would grow without threat. Without violence or death.  
Gently, he reached over and grapsed her hand, feeling her relax before seeing her smile softly. He smiled as well as she sent back her own strength in full, empowering his spirit in ways no other could.  
"Arigato Koi." he whispered as they flew on. "What would I do without you?"  
He laughed as he heard her muffled answer, between a slight giggle. "Turn into your father..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeru braced herself for the impact, already regretting that she hadn't taken more time to calculate her trajectory into Earth's atmosphere. If she was lucky her ship might be in pieces when she landed. The heat was slowly getting to her, searing her open wounds and making the control panel before her begin to sizzle.   
With a strangled cry, she blacked out, not seeing her midnight black ship plummet to the soft green Earth, scorching hot but in one piece. It scorched the grass beneath it, making a crater that wasn't deep, but entirely noticable, and she hadn't wanted to cause a scene.  
Eyes of golden bronze flickered open in the dimmig daylight, closing for a moment to readjust. Strangely diamond shaped pupils, almost cat-like, grew smaller, and with a painful hiss she pushed herself up, surveying the damage. Her ship, Night Star, was pretty much torn apart from the inside out. The heat had become so iintense that the equiptment had shorted out, and the impact had put every item in dissaray.   
Akeru looked up sharply through the shattered glass window to see a sky of deep gold and dark blue, and realization hit her like a hammer. She'd die here on this planet. She could feel death edging closer. She wasn't a child, and she wasn't his little girl anymore. She'd become just what he'd wished her not to be, a warrior of cold and heartless magnitude.   
Grimacing, she knocked away the sharp edges of shield glass with her elbow, taking a leap from the front of her cruiser and another stubborn bound to the still green grass lining the edeg of the crater. She tried not to wince as she stood from her crouched position, glancing around at the area. The back of her mind buzzed annoyingly with a forming headache, and the warning of powers that were coming her way.  
Not entirely caring, she stretched her left arm, eyes narrowing as the first two arrived. They were both well muscled, and quite similar in looks. A strong jaw and eyes of skeptical fury, though the eye color varied noticably. The shorter of the two looked older, his deep black hair standing up like a flame to a candle. A scowl painted his hardened face, and she could sense a deep hostility towards her, and a protectiveness over the planet and it's occupants. It was strange. She scrunched her nose unconciously and took in the scent of each before her. Neither smelled of human at all.  
The second was about two inches taller, with soft lavender hair that fell a bit past his ears. He didn't share his companins grim face, smirking lightly, with pure determination and suspicion dancing in his celeurean blue crystal eyes.  
"Who are you?" The lavender haired one was the first to speak, his voice giving off authority that would have scared her had her senses not blocked such a useless thing.  
"Oh just a lost little girl...." Akeru trailed off, her voice dripping with sarcasm and a promise of deadly poison. It didn't phase either man.  
He looked her up and down, his eyes never changing from that guarded expression. "I don't think a lost little girl would dress anything like you."  
She smirked despite trying not to, and chuckled below her breath. It was true. She wore a black midriff top, sleveless and showing off her lean stomach, to the point where pants of a sort of jean material hung low on her hips. The jean material seemed to be overlaid with a sort of chain mail, and were loose and baggy, and her shoes were a sort of black leather slipper patched over a few times for strength. A belt of what looked almost like black fur was looped around her waist, decorated with chains of silver about it, and she seemed to like jewlery, for she wore plenty. One ear was pierced along the entire lobe with silver hoops save one, which was a strange amber gem. The other ear had three hoops and a matching amber gem, and she wore a thin corded silver chain that held one more gem, two times larger than the earring studs. She flexed her hands idly, covered with black fingerless gloves, and winced in slight pain as her shoulder was roughly jarred. She sighed, such a small movement and such ache. The wound was undoubtedly deep.  
Her back was decorated, literally, in deep slashes that looked as if they' come from a lashing whip, and her shoulder blade was now beeding sluggishly once again. Idly, she wiped a trail of blood from her lip, wicing as she use her right hand out of habit.  
keru's hand went back to her side as four more beings flew in, landing with the other two before she and her ship. Two females and two males, all well built. She could feel seven ki's now though, and it had her confused for a moment.  
The youngest girl had chin length raven hair, slightly messy locks falling into eyes of ocean blue. Her stomach was bulged slightly, the seventh ki she realized, and though she was with child this girl, woman really, feared her not. She admired that.  
The older woman, though not by much, was a beautiful blonde, with eyes of a lighter, icy blue. Her eyes, as cold as they were, displayed the same fierce protectiveness over this planet, and something in particular. A child perhaps? Yes, she could read it there, that motherly protectiveness.  
A man stood beside each woman, the first achingly farmiliar, with deep ebony eyes and spicky coal colored hair. It was clear he was strong, and confident to boot, and idly she wondered just who that reminded her of.   
Brushing it off with a dissmisive shake of her head, she looked to the last man, standing next to the blonde that was so much taller than him. She realized quite suddenly that they were a couple, husband and wife, for that look, the look of parental care was clear in thier expressions. His eyes were a bit beady, and dark, his hair black chin length, and rather unruly. Six cerimonial dots decorated his forehead, for his hairline was farther back, and he certainly did eminate the power ot back up such. For someone so small he held much power.  
"Quite a party." she said aloud, smirk still decorating her face. "Didn't know I was so popular." Her eyes turned to the short black haired man as he spoke, his voice confident even as she could read the uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Is this another one of those 'I want to rule your world' things?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Akeru shook her head with a short chuckle, long, dark raven bangs falling messily into her eyes.   
"Ruling a world gets you killed." All were relatively silent, accepting the answer quietly as two more persons landed.   
The first was a man, well muscled with a scar running across his right, deep brown eye. Almost infact, to the point where his mane of short spiky black hair started.  
The second was most definetly not human, Namekian by race if she wasn't mistaken. She had thought they were a peace loving race, but this one... she could feel the fight radiating off him.   
"What is your purpose here?" The man with ebony eyes, and the flamed hair demanded the answer of her, and she softly sighed.  
"Not to take over the world!" The short man with the dark hair proclaimed, his fist raised in the air. His friends prominent sweatdrops were ignored, but he gulped as he looked over to her, and squeaked out one more word. "Right?"  
"To Die." She answered, and smiled softly at the looks on all of thier faces. The pain was slowly chipping away at her strength, and she closed her eyes, collapsing before them in a heap of blood and broken dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"mmmmmmm....." Akeru's eyes flickered open in mid-daylight and she moaned, closing them to ward off both the light and the feeling of nausea rising in her throat.  
~Bulma Briefs, boyfriends, Dragonballs, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha, Garlic Jr.~  
She growled in her throat. Goddess she hated this. "Fate is undoubtedly cruel." she croaked, pushing herself rather painfully against a wall by the bedside, eyes still closed. "I hate memories."  
One eye opened slowly, and she cringed. ~Vegeta, Trunks, Namek, Super Saiyajin, Cell, Buu, Babiti.~ "Particularly when they aren't my own."  
She vaugely realized the trail of fresh blood leading her shoulder in rivulets, staining bandages wrapped about her breasts and stomach. Her back was secured with the white gauze, as was her shoulder, though moving had obviously upset her wounds.   
Both eyes now open, she gently tugged the light blue sheet from her legs, almost relieved to find she still wore her pants. Her shippers were off, but she still wore her gloves and jewerly, to her further relief.   
Stubbornly, she stood, barefeet sinking into the plush beige carpet. In a mirror, she found her brow was butterfly taped, her lip nearly healed now. She idly watched crimson blood run down her arm, and meet the bandage that had once been white.  
Slowly she turned away from the mirror, and headed towards the closet on the right wall. Opening it, she found a black tank top, ribbed with a v-shape collar and dipping low, showing bandages where cleavage would be. She vaugely pondered over her ship's hwereabouts, but left it alone, thinking on matters more pressing. Where this Bulma lady was, first of all, and ow she could help to fix he problem she'd now created. She sighed. She hadn't come to Chikkyuu-sei to cause trouble. She half-wished she'd died in the crash, but then.... she wasn't sure what good dying would have done anyways.   
Done pondering the situation, blood surprisingly not yet seeping through the tank top just yet, she walked towards the door. It didn't open, but a keypad next to the frame gave her a way out. She supposed had she not been who she was, th door would have subdued her, but she was no normal being.   
Akeru searched her memory, or rather this lady Bulma's, and came up with the passcode, typing it in. "How very original." she mused quietly, as she navigated the many narrow hallways with ease, finding her way to the kitchen below. " Her son's name."   
It was roughly noon by the clock, and though her stomach growled with hunger, the back of her mind buzzed with fluctuating powers. "Baka." She quietly reprimanded herself as her feet carried her closer to the powers, drawing her towards the back yard and open sliding glass doors.   
Idly, she shook her head to ward off the pounding there, headache forming twice over. Blurs of Gold and silver pounded at eachother, and the door being open, the wind they created whipped at her hair.  
Calmly, she leaned up against the door frame, head tilted to the side and lips slightly parted. Strong fighters indeed. She couldn't be quite sure of thier level, but it was enourmous and still rising. It ratiated anger and compassion. Or at least the silver one did. She had only seconds to ponder why.  
She winced as her own power rose suddenly, painfully, and an onslaught of memories hit her head on. She gripped the glass frame for balance, her mind growing fuzzy, and when her eyesight cleared she was trapped in waves of ocean blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that concludes the first chapter of Death's Rapture. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, tell me if you have any suggestions, or corrections. I would be sooooo happy if you Review! Flames are welcome, if you wish to send them, for they do help me improve.   
I do want to clear some things up. When my Character (Her name won't be disclosed just yet. Infact if you have any ideas for her name I welcome them with open arms!) woke from her collapsing, I mentioned she had been stripped of her 'shippers'. This was not misspelled. Shippers are something I sort of created, a shoe made out of a fine leather taken from an animal on her planet. They grip almost any surface, and as I said her ship floors are glassy and smooth. Shoes as such were commonly used in ships on her planet, thus called 'shippers'.   
Her peculiar outfit materials will be later explained within the story. As will the man she worries so frequently about. R&R please! Oh and I'm planning on a question to ask after each chapter...about anything really. It's good to get something controversial into the mix every once and a while.   
Answer me this my dear reviwers, if you wish.............  
" What if you could have one superhuman power? What would it be and why ? "  
  
Thanks again and love you lots...KLK ~ Kyuuka Lynn Kaimei...  
  
And Until we meet again...Remember this.   
*You were born with wings...Why prefer to crawl through life?* 


End file.
